


A Rough Night

by Nat3601



Series: Nat’s Sexy one shots [2]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Adult Situation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Donnie helps you relieve some serious pent up stress after a rough night at work.





	A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot issued in a challenge by my friends on tumblr. Part of series of drabbles I’ve made for all the guys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but love writing dirty stories about them. Please enjoy.

It was pouring hard outside and you had just texted Donnie that you were done second shift. It had been a rough day filled with less than ideal patrons and you were just done with it. All you wanted to do was go home peel off your sticky clothes shower then veg out in front of the tv watching Netflix. You had an umbrella but it was almost useless against the heavy rain making you even more damp and sticky. “Where is he?” It had now been almost thirty five minutes that you had texted and a little irritated you stood by the back door of the Calhoun diner waiting for him.

Looking up, you finally saw the Shell raiser making its way towards you.The side door quietly opened and you slid into the passenger seat next to your large boyfriend. Pulling away from the curb the Shell rolled along the street at a steady pace. Donnie always took his time driving you home as he loved the conversations you had together but tonight you wished he’d just hurry up and get you home. 

“Sorry babe, I was in the middle of this project when you texted. I’m so close to fini…”

You heaved a sigh and looked out the darkened passenger window, you weren’t in the mood to hear about another thingy he had going on. It wasn’t that you didn’t care about his projects usually you were all ears but after the day you’d had it was just another thing for you to wrap your brain around and what you wanted was to just unwind. Donnie looked towards you, he could always tell when your disposition was a bit off especially when you didn’t want to hear about what he was working on.

What’s wrong darling, long day?” He pushed his glasses up looking concerned.

“What gave it away Don?!, how thrilled I am to hear about one of your multiple projects or that I’m completely soaked from head to toe?! I just want to go home and watch tv by myself, OK.” You didn’t mean to snap at him but you were thoroughly annoyed with the world right now. Your face said it all and Donnie looked out his window smirking to himself “Ok, Here we go…”

He knew better than to reply quickly however, being with you now for six months had taught him that you were a moody one but he took it all in stride. The first time he experienced it he didn’t know what to do and was always afraid that he’d offended or piss you off but over time he gradually learned that you were just a complex individual. You surprised and intrigued him even now and it was just another thing that most boyfriends probably dealt with in their relationships, most men would probably be annoyed and argue back but he was just grateful to have someone like you as his girlfriend who saw and wanted someone like him in the first place. Needless to say he was very patient with you.

What he did know was when you got like this it meant you were tightly wound up and needed to relax. Biting his lip then he glanced at you quickly and decided to turn down a dark alleyway. It was a calculated guess but he knew just exactly what you needed and was going to provide you some release. The music played low in the background and you listened to the rhythmic sound as you rested your head against the passenger window, trying to let the day melt away the stress with the pouring rain beating down upon the glass. It took a moment for you to realize that the truck had now come to a complete stop but by the time you were aware of your surroundings you were quickly unbuckled and seated squarely upon Donnie’s lap. 

“Wha…what are you doing Don. Where are we?” Looking around you noticed that you were nowhere near your brownstone and you almost got upset but then he did that one thing you just couldn’t resist. Blowing gently in your ear he nuzzled the underside of your chin asking you if you’d been very naughty.

“This was brazen of him” you thought as you squirmed around. What exactly was he trying to do? you were not in the mood for this right now and resisting against him you tried but failed to push yourself out of his lap. That didn’t last too long however as he then ran his tongue gently up the side of your neck his hot breath sending shivers down your spine but still you felt uncomfortable, damp clothes sticking relentlessly to your skin making you feel hot and clammy soon forgotten as one of his hands slid up the side of your leg and under your uniform skirt. You squirmed a little more but it was futile fighting him as you’d now begun to whimper and passively watch as his fingers roughly pulled your skirt up to your waist.

“Ooh,What’s this? Donnie whispered hoarsely as his fingers traced the lacy ribbing of your deep purple panties his hand gently rubbing then patted the front side of your womanhood making you shiver slightly. “See Y/N, I knew you were a naughty girl. You wore this just for me tonight didn’t you?.” His eyes made contact with yours as a single digit dipped slowly down between your front crevice and there his finger played gently against your most sensitive of nerves moving slowly in a rhythmic circles against the thin fabric. His mouth trailed up the side of your neck and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you quietly mewed giving in fully to his ministrations. The tension you had felt moments ago had now begun to ease from your body and you whimpered as his lips kissed and suckled your own. You couldn’t even help yourself bucking your hips as he rubbed and embarrassingly enough felt yourself begin to soak the thin material between your thighs. Donnie watched you with hooded eyes whispering dirty things in your ear as he continued on but then with a sudden movement you found him pulling your now dripping wet panties aside, a large finger pressing just into entrance of your soaking wet slit trailing the slick line up and down but before completely entering you he licked the underside of his fingers and slid himself gently inside. His mouth fell open along with yours as he pushed a little deeper his large finger slick from your moisture as he pumped slowly burying himself to the knuckle in your sex. Your feet splayed out wide against his dash giving him more room and your head falling back against his chest your hips bucking to this new onslaught of pleasure that he gave, you couldn’t help but moan his name.

“Oh Donnie.. Oh, umm oh…” Your hand grabbed his own as he pushed a little further still. The pad of his finger massaging the perfect muscled ribbing inside of you finding that one spot that could send shooting stars to the back of your eyes. Pressure had begun to build and he moaned with you as you began to lose what little control you had left.

“Ooh Yes, let it all out my darling, let that tension out for daddy. Yes…. Ooh yes look at you, just look at you ...” Donnie nipped and cooed low in your ear as you drew your legs up a little higher. Dragging his tongue with kisses up your thigh as your foot found purchase on the side of his shell pumping himself in and out of your completely soaked juicy slit. Your hips moving in tandem with him as praises to heaven rained from your lips and feeling his erection begin to grow just under your rump you could feel it too but it didn’t matter because this wasn’t about him tonight. This was all about you, about making you feel so good making you reach as high as you could go and he could feel you getting closer it was almost too much for you as your legs began to tremble. The feeling just too good as you rocked your ass back and forth over the hard erection that he threatened to burst through his pants. Desperately you moved your hand searching below wanting to allow him release but his other hand held yours fast not allowing you the pleasure. For him it was a torture not to pull you on top of him immediately and just fuck you right there but he liked denying himself it felt too good to stop what he was doing to you.

And oh what he did to you, at this point your medium sized breasts feeling tender both perky nipples tight and rock hard rubbing up against the rough material of your uniform dress. The intensity was almost to much and you felt it “Right there, just...right...there, Oh Fuck…”. Waves of pleasure built up to the hilt as it began to see you undone. Letting out a high wine you couldn’t stop it from coming and losing control you wailed feeling sure everyone in close proximity heard you.

“OH FUCK! OH FUCK ME DADDY YASS FUCK ME! OH MY GOD DONNIE ARRGGGHH FU…!!!”

The rain began to slow down but your cries came faster, louder and you lost your goddamn mind your body racked by the most amazing orgasm you’d ever had taking you right over the edge his fingers twisting and rutting inside of you. You moaned his name over and over again and by the time it was all over you were left a shivering mess in his arms but then pulling out slowly he left you suddenly feeling empty already missing him. He brought his fingers to his lips closing his eyes tasting the release of your sweet essence on his fingertips. His kisses gently nipping at your swollen lips enjoying the taste of your mouth as you tasted yourself and breathing heavily he chuckled gently as he looked at your now flushed face. 

“Still want to Netflix and chill all by yourself?”


End file.
